


Polyphonic

by UselessLilium (o0whitelily0o)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Relationship, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0whitelily0o/pseuds/UselessLilium
Summary: Am has been trained as a songstresses since childhood, and preparing to betray her kingdom nearly as long. But though she’s convinced betraying a kingdom will be easy, betraying her partner and their guard may be more difficult.





	Polyphonic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enchainedstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchainedstar/gifts).



> Written for enchainedstar for the RIDE THE SANTA Secret Santa exchange! It’s been a while since I’ve written straight fantasy, but when I saw that it was a genre you liked and felt like it’d fit one of your ships, I really wanted to try. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Small setting clarification: songstresses are the only source of magic, but places/objects can be enchanted for periods of times so others can wield magic indirectly.

Am watched carefully as Tokoha tried taking an experimental step up the pile of debris that was blocking the narrow passageway behind them. Immediately, the rocks and dirt shifted, and her foot sank in up to her ankle. She swore under her breath, and managed to wrench it back out. “Well,” Tokoha said, putting her hands on her hips and squinting up, “Guess we can’t expect Chrono and Shion to climb that.”

“No, it’s far too much of a risk,” Am said, sighing in disappointment that she didn’t even have to fake. She’d hoped the rock slide would separate her from the rest of the entourage entirely. It would have made things so much simpler; she could have climbed the rest of the way on her own, moving quickly off-road without the carriage dragging things out or stopping for rest, and Luna would have remained with their guards. She would have been safest there, Am was sure, while her own scheme came to fruition.

Unfortunately, Tokoha Anjou didn’t care at all about Am’s secret plans. When she noticed the two of them had gotten out of the carriage - Am had only realized too late her partner had followed her out of concern -  as soon as the rocks started to fall, she’d moved too quickly to escape. In the blink of an eye, Am felt Tokoha’s arm around her waist, and in a matter of moments Tokoha had thrown her and Luna out of the way of the rocks. It was a small miracle Tokoha hadn’t gotten caught up in them herself in her attempt at playing hero.

Maybe Am should have expected that kind of thing from her. Tokoha had been very attentive this whole trip. A most dedicated knight, always taking any opportunity to talk to the two of them and checking to make sure the trip wasn’t too hard on them. It might have felt like prying or suspicion from anyone else, but like Luna, Tokoha always felt sincere. And even more direct.

Which made being stuck alone with her like this... complicated.

Startling her out of her thoughts, Luna leaned in close to her, her own face pale and painted with worry. “Am, are you alright? You didn’t get hit by anything, did you?”

 _She’s_ really _close_ , Am thought, resisting the urge to lean back, _Nothing’s showing on my face, is it?_

“Yes, I’m fine, Luna,” she said instead, smiling, while continuing to watch Tokoha from the corner of her eye. It could have been worse. At least it wasn’t Shion Kiba they were stuck here with. More and more recently, it felt like the young noble kept looking at her like he knew something. Like they shared a secret.

Besides, she... she really didn’t want Tokoha to get hurt or killed over this. If she had gotten caught under the rock slide... Am felt a chill hit her all at once, and her breath caught. She vaguely heard Luna say her name again, but just shook her head and forced another reassuring smile. No, all things considered, this really wasn’t that bad of a situation. She could handle it. It’d just take some time to adjust her plans, that’s all.

Tokoha unclipped the crystal blossom that decorated her gauntlet. She whispered something into it before winding up and throwing it over the rocks blocking the passageway. Even if it was an enchanted object, Am couldn’t help feeling impressed for a moment Tokoha was able to clear the whole blockage like that.  “Alright, once we get a response, we’ll figure out what to do,” Tokoha said, sighing and giving the pile a frustrated kick. When the impact led to the stones shifting and a few rolling down, though, she frowned and took a few cautious steps back. “Sorry, you two, I know we need to get to the summit as soon as possible, but...”

“It’s alright,” Am said, taking the opportunity to stand up and move a little away from Luna, “We can’t leave the two of them behind just like that.”

Tokoha turned towards her, managing a tired-looking smile. “Thanks for understanding.”

Luna got up as well, this time peering at Tokoha more closely. “Your forehead... you’ve got a cut. Did you get hit anywhere else too?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I’m fine-”

“No, please, let me help...” Luna straightened herself and began to sing softly in the ancient language they’d been taught. After a few bars, she gently pressed two fingers to the thin slit. Tokoha winced slightly, but soon relaxed, and when Luna took her hand away the wound was gone.

“Thanks,” Tokoha said, smiling warmly, before glancing over her shoulder, “I don’t suppose you two know any spellsongs that can clear the road, huh?”

Am crossed her arms and shook her head. “I don’t think so. Nothing that wouldn’t be more dangerous with the ground so destabilized, anyway.”

“Guess it wouldn’t be that easy- oh!” Tokoha’s eyes jumped to the blossom suddenly appearing back over the top of the pile, apparently thrown back to her. Catching it, she held it to her ear, listening carefully as her eyes widened. “Shion got caught in the rocks,” she explained, voice shaking a little, “Chrono managed to dig him out, but he’s pretty hurt. His leg might be broken.”

“Oh no! That’s terrible,” Am said, putting a hand to her cheek, “If only we were there, we could’ve healed him...”

“They’re going to head back into town and get him help,” Tokoha continued, “So Chrono thinks we should keep going ahead on our own.” She paused, turning towards the two of him as she snapped the blossom back into place on her gauntlet. “How do the two of you feel about that? I know we’re getting a little short on time, but this is your pilgrimage. If you’d rather we try to find another way down and get more help-”

“I trust you,” Am said immediately, smiling, “If anyone can get us safely through this route on their own, it’s you. What do you think, Luna?”

“Yes, I agree!” Luna beamed, “You’re so strong and reliable, Tokoha, I know we’ll be fine with you.”

“Ahaha, thanks,” their knight laughed as her cheeks reddened momentarily. “Alright, then. We shouldn’t waste any time.” Tokoha straightened, and put a hand on her heart, suddenly much more serious. “I’ll make sure to get the two of you to the peak. We’ll restore the kingdom’s barrier, the three of us.”

Luna pumped her fists and nodded eagerly. Am nodded as well. She’d already managed to lose half of the group - surely it would be a simple matter to lose the rest as well.

 

* * *

 

For the rest of that first day, Am wracked her brain for another way out. A second rock slide would be too suspicious, she thought, and would do too much damage to the mountain itself. She did need to be able to climb the remainder of the way up. It would all be for nothing if she managed to sneak away on her own, only to find herself stuck part of the way up due to the weakened ground giving way on her.

She briefly considered just sneaking away in the night. Tokoha slept like a log, getting past her would be simple enough. But Luna was another story. It seemed like every time Am ever woke up unexpectedly from a nightmare, Luna joined her in a matter of minutes. Always taking her hand and asking if she was alright, always with that gentle, worried look.

Am... didn’t want Luna to see her leave like that. She didn’t want to have to explain why she was going, how many lies she’d told the girl who was supposed to be her partner. Luna would find out eventually - inevitably - but Am didn’t want to have to be the one to tell her.

Complicating her planning attempts was Tokoha’s insistence on talking to her. That wasn’t unusual, exactly, but now that it was just the three of them, the conversations felt more direct. Harder to glide over.

When they stopped to set up camp for the night, Tokoha actually pulled her aside to talk alone. Am’s heart raced, almost sure she’d been found out, but all her knight said was, “I really am sorry about all of this. You two must have been so scared, something like that happening on your first mission...”

“Please, don’t worry about that,” Am said. Smiling, at least, was as easy as it ever was for her. “There will always be unexpected accidents. I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt protecting us like that,” trying to make it sound light, she added with a laugh, “It was very reckless, you know.”

“Well, that’s my job, after all,” she said with a grin, “Besides, Luna told me how hard you’ve worked preparing for this. I’d hate for anything to ruin it for you.”

That surprised another laugh out of Am, though even to her own ears it sounded a little too harsh. “That’s nothing special.”

Tokoha’s smile seemed to shift, but she sounded as cheerful as before when she said, “No need to be modest, Luna told me the barrier song is extremely complicated. Mastering it must have taken a long time.”

She could agree and thank her, and end the subject there. She should. But, looking at Tokoha’s earnest expression, Am found herself instead saying, “I’m not being modest. How could I do anything else, after all?”

Tokoha tilted her head a little. “What do you mean by that?”

Am held herself still. Weighed carefully how much she wanted to admit to. “My parents died when I was young. The songstress cloister took me in afterwards. I didn’t have anywhere else to go, so... working hard  and learning what they need me to is only natural.”

She watched Tokoha carefully, to see if there was any sign of recognition. Any hint that she might understand the meaning between Am’s lines. But there was only sympathy and concern, which Am couldn’t find it in her to appreciate. “I see... I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I can’t imagine how painful it must have been.”

Am shook her head. Never mind. What was she thinking? Of course Tokoha wasn’t going to understand. “It’s alright. It was a long time ago.”

“Am,” Luna said, and Am was grateful for the interruption, “Let’s cast a warding song.”

She nodded, and stepped towards the rough center of their campsite, holding out her hands towards Luna. Luna clasped them in her own, her grip still surprising Am with its firmness. When they were younger, Luna used to be so nervous and hesitant every time they had to do this. Am couldn’t remember when that changed. Their breathing synchronized, and together they began their spellsong. It was a short one, especially casting it together like this, but when she felt magic surge within her, feeling Luna’s practically glowing in the air and beginning to mingle with her own, and Am couldn’t help wishing it would last.

Despite everything, she could never find it in her to hate singing. Especially not after meeting Luna. Luna didn’t know anything about what lurked in the shadows of the cloister. She simply leapt into the training wholeheartedly, and loved the work and her own power without any reservations. It might have been nice, Am thought more than once, if she could have grown up like that too.

As the final notes tapered off into the air and she let go of Luna’s hands, Am felt again that she needed to make sure her disappearance seemed like an honest accident. She couldn’t let Luna find out anything. The less she knew, the less reason anyone would have to accuse her of conspiracy. Assuming the kingdom lasted long enough for anyone to try and investigate this act of treason she was going to commit.

The answer came to her early the next morning. Some kind of attack. If she could draw out a bear or mountain lion, then she could slip away in the confusion. Am had seen Tokoha in action on their journey. Even alone, she felt confident that the older girl would be able to protect Luna and fend off whatever it was. And it wouldn’t be strange, after all, if Am had run away in fear and simply got lost. They would look for her for a while, and when she continued to be missing, most likely go back to either get a larger party to search for her, or get a replacement. Either way, it would take too long, and Am would easily finish her own hike before they could return.

Am was good at singing under her breath. It was a difficult skill, to imbue the soft, whispered notes with any power, to keep the words clear and distinct while also remaining nearly inaudible. But she’d practiced. For years, ever since Myoujin’s first letter appeared and offered her an answer, she’d known the skill would be invaluable. And if she could cause a rockslide, then surely she could summon at least one animal as well.

The trees were dense here. That there was life surrounding them unquestionable. All she had to do was focus, keep her diction clear, let the crooning melody catch on the air...

She heard it. The cracking of twigs, movement in the distance. Tokoha heard it too, jumping to attention. She drew her sword, and lifted her shield, stepping in front of the two songstresses. “Careful,” she said, the rose emblem on her shield starting to glowing faintly, “There’s something big here. We should-”

But no amount of caution would uncast her song. And lumbering through the forest, seeming to pick up speed the closer it got, was a massive bear. Black fur and black eyes, practically a void barreling through the trees. Tokoha didn’t hesitate to hold up her shield, and in a flash a green shell appeared to envelope the three of them. The bear crashed against it, and the momentary protection vanished, leaving the bear to snarl and pick itself back up for another attack.

“Luna, this way,” Am said, taking her partner’s hand. Luna seemed surprised, but didn’t argue. Their movement caught the bear’s attention, making it turn and charge towards them in chase. _Tokoha’s closest to Luna_ , Am thought, _she’ll protect her_. Then she pretended to trip, letting go of Luna’s hand.

It worked so well. Almost perfect. Luna fell just in time to avoid a swipe of the bear’s claws. Tokoha ran towards them, and would no doubt soon place herself, again, between the threat and her duty. She would draw the bear into a fight, and then Am would sneak clean away.

Except then it ignored Luna and Tokoha, and continued chasing after only her.

Cursing silently at her oversight, Am frantically tried to remember how to dispel her enchantment. The bear swiped at her, catching her side with its massive paw and knocking her down hard, scattering her thoughts. The blow winded her, and she could feel where the claws had caught her and the blood starting to pool on her cloths, and just tried to get back to her feet and run away before the next hit.

And then there was Tokoha again, standing in front of her, managing to catch the bear’s next attack with the side of her sword. As it reared back to strike again, Tokoha adjusted her grip as the hilt of her sword glowed, and she swept the tip against the ground in a wide arc. Vines rose up from where it touched and started reaching to tangle around the bears hind legs, but they were too thin. They distracted the animal, but didn’t hinder it very well.

Luna started to sing then. An amplification spell. As soon as Am recognized it, she started to match it, her own voice still strong despite how the rest of her was starting to shake. All that training wasn’t for nothing. Tokoha quickly drew her sword against the ground again, and this time the vines that appeared were far thicker and more numerous. They latched onto the bear’s legs like a vice, forcibly keeping it down. With it immobile, Tokoha turned to grab Am, even lifting her up and into her arms like - Am thought bitterly - a princess.

“Luna, quick, follow me!” Tokoha called, leading the other girl through the forest until the bear couldn’t be seen or heard. Am muttered the dispelment, over and over, hoping she wasn’t slurring the words.

Almost as soon as Tokoha slowed to a stop, Luna was beside her, out of breath but still trying to sing. Her voice wavered badly and she kept stammering, and almost in a daze Am thought to scold her and remind her to be clear, like they were back in training. But when she saw how Luna’s eyes were full of tears, how frightened she was... Am just wanted to reassure her instead.

“It’s okay,” she said, “It just nicked me, that’s all.” Luna paused in her spellsong, staring at her with an incredulous kind of disbelief. Without answering, she returned to her enchantment, her voice now much steadier and determined. Am could feel it working now, and after a few minutes felt steady enough to ask Tokoha to let her down.

“Do you feel okay?” Tokoha asked, still holding her shoulders as support, “Anything still hurt?”

If she were being honest, yes, her side still ached quite a lot. But it wasn’t bleeding anymore, so she just said, “I’m fine.” Luna was still staring at her, like she wanted to say something too. Am tried not to give her the opportunity, laughing lightly and stepping away from Tokoha’s hold. “I might be hungry, though. Healing certainly takes a lot of energy...”

Luna asked, “Am, why did you call that bear?”

Everyone fell silent. In that moment, the entire mountain seemed to hold its breath. Am tried to force it to pass, giving Luna a confused smile, and just said, “Why would you think I-”

“I heard you,” Luna insisted, and now she was crying again, and despite all of Am’s fears at being discovered it was so hard to see her like that. “I h-heard you singing while we walked. And...” Luna swallowed, eyes jumping anxiously from Am’s face to her own feet and back again, before quietly admitting, “Before too.”

Tokoha asked, voice low, “Luna, what are you talking about?”

Luna squeezed her robes with her tight fists, and looked up, almost pleading, “The rock slide... Am, you called that too, didn’t you?”

The air was tense. Am couldn’t bear to take her eyes off of Luna, and she especially didn’t want to see Tokoha’s expression. She was hurt and couldn’t think clearly enough, she was outnumbered, and she didn’t know how to lie when they were both looking at her like this. And the longer she waited, the more they’d both realize it was true anyway.

“...I was trying to get away from you all,” she finally said, quietly, “I wanted to finish this climb by myself.”

“What?” Tokoha said, putting a hand on Am’s shoulder and making her turn towards her, “You can’t, the barrier’s restoration needs two people-”

“But in its current state,” Am said, looking Tokoha in the eye, “It’ll only take one to bring it down completely.”

Now Tokoha was starting to understand. Am could tell, in the way her eyes changed focus, the clench of her jaw. But still, she tried to keep anger out of her voice when she asked, “Why?” She nearly even succeeded.

Am just looked down. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It does! If...” There was a frantic energy to her, she kept moving her arms restlessly, and looking around like an answer would pop out of the trees. “If you’re doing this because... because you’re unhappy, or angry, then there must be something else we can do to-”

“There isn’t! There isn’t anything anyone can do. Only-” Am shut her mouth. She wouldn’t give away her accomplices. Instead, she looked at Tokoha defiantly. “So, what are you going to do now? Tie me up in vines and drag me back down the mountain?”

Tokoha froze. Opened her mouth, only to close it again without speaking. Am felt, more than really saw, Luna watching the two of them anxiously, hands clasped at her chest. Until finally, Tokoha said, “We’re walking on foot. We won’t reach the summit for a few days.”

Am narrowed her eyes. “...So?”

“So,” Tokoha said, sounding like she was deciding as she spoke, “It’s my job to get you there. So I’m going to.”

Am blinked. “Are you serious...? I just told you, I’m going to-!”

“I know what you said,” Tokoha cut her off firmly, “But it’ll take much longer to find another way down while trying to keep you from escaping, and then we’ll have to find another songstress to make the trip here and perform the ritual. The barrier’s already weak; it could fall all on its own while we’re still trying to make arrangements, and whoever it is that’s waiting for it will have their opportunity to attack anyway. So,” she softened, just a little, “If it’s gonna be a risk either way, I don’t want to arrest you. What I want is to try and talk you out of this.”

“Tokoha...” Luna said, beaming despite her tears, and Am felt a jab of guilt at her clear relief. Luna shouldn’t be worrying about her. Tokoha shouldn’t be giving her any kind of chance. What was wrong with the two of them? Did they think she was joking? That she went into this any less than fully committed?

“Suit yourself,” Am said, dropping her eyes, “You won’t have anyone to blame but yourself when you fail.”

But Tokoha was smiling too now, her confidence returning as she made her choice. “That’s fine. I’ll take the chance.”

 

* * *

 

It was harder than Am thought, to keep Tokoha at arm’s length the rest of the day. She was just so maddeningly sincere. When she asked if someone was putting Am up to this. When she said that destroying what still remained of the barrier would be dangerous for Am. When she asked, over and over, for Am to please just tell her what she was thinking. Her persistence really wasn’t to be underestimated.

For the first time, she wished it was Shion Kiba who had wound up with them. She would’ve had no qualms about denying him anything. Or just knocking him out and leaving him behind. But when she realized that she could do that to Tokoha, she just... she couldn’t. Not when Tokoha wasn’t really fighting her or trying to hold her back. It left her in a strange kind of limbo, where staying silent was the only method of control she had.

Luna, at least, didn’t try to pester her the same way. But somehow that was worse. The way she just quietly walked at Am’s side, every now and then looking over at Am like she hoped she would answer one of Tokoha’s questions too. It was hard to tell exactly what she was thinking. Luna had always been like that, though. A little hard to understand.

It was a relief when night fell and they had to stop for the day. Am tried to fall asleep quickly, just to avoid having to talk to either of them. But despite her exhaustion, sleep just wouldn’t come. She kept tossing and turning, trying to make herself doze off. When she finally gave up and just lay on her back, staring up at the sky, she heard Luna shift nearby, and softly say, “Am...?”

Am considered just ignoring her, like she had Tokoha. But... instead she rolled over onto her side, so she was looking Luna in the eye. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”, she asked, almost not caring if Tokoha woke up too, “If you knew I caused the rock slide, why didn’t you tell Tokoha right away?”

Luna blinked, waking up more fully as she processed the question, before biting her lip and glancing away. “I... I didn’t want you to get in trouble.”

Her chest tightened for a moment, but Am kept her glare fixed on Luna. “Guess you changed your mind about that, huh?”

“No, I still don’t, but...” Luna’s fist tightened, and she made herself match Am’s stare. “But you got really hurt this last time. If... if you tried again, and something even worse happened to you, I wouldn’t know what to do.”

Any sarcastic retort she tried to plan fizzled at the admission. Am didn’t know what her expression looked like, but Luna’s started to soften after a few moments of quiet. She looked over towards Tokoha, still asleep. “Besides, I thought... if it were just Tokoha that found out, it would be alright.” She smiled, fond and relieved. “I’m so glad I was right. I knew we could trust her.”

Still without any response to give her, Am turned back up towards the sky. Trying not to let any of that sink in too deeply. “Don’t say ‘we’,” she finally said, “You’re not a part of this.”

But rather than being hurt and relenting, Luna spoke again, soft but more firm, “...Am, if you really think that this is the best thing to do, I’ll help you. I promise. I won’t let you do it alone.” Am stopped breathing, and didn’t dare move or look when she felt Luna’s hand on her’s.

“I didn’t ask you to do that,” she said, knowing her voice was trembling but unable to keep quiet, “And you don’t even know why I want this.”

“You don’t have to ask - I want to help you,” she said, as if that explained everything. “I trust you have a reason. You wouldn’t just do this to hurt people.” And then, more quietly. “Tokoha trusts you too, you know. If you do decide to tell her, I’m sure she’ll listen.”

Am couldn’t say anything else. Didn’t dare to move. She just kept her eyes fixed on the stars, listened to Tokoha’s breathing, and felt the slight warmth from Luna’s fingers.

 

* * *

 

“You know, my brother taught me swordplay,” Tokoha said, as they continued their climb, “When he was still in training, every time he came home, I’d beg him to teach me what he learned.”

Am didn’t answer. It was impressive, she thought, that Tokoha could still talk this much at this altitude.

Tokoha looked over at Luna then, asking, “Luna, Am taught you how to sing too, didn’t she?”

“Yes,” Luna said, and Am saw her smiling shyly, “I wasn’t very good, when I first came to the cloister, and the instructors were so strict I always got nervous trying to sing in front of them.” She turned, expression gentle and full of gratitude. It hurt to look at her. “I... don’t know if I ever told you how much I appreciated it. How patient you always were with me, no matter how many mistakes I made. It made me feel... at home there.”

Am turned her eyes away. _Just watch the path_ , she told herself, _The summit is getting closer with every step. You’re so close._

“I don’t know much about the songstress cloisters,” Tokoha admitted, “But you said they took you in when you needed them. Aren’t you worried about what will happen to the others, after you break the barrier? If there’s an invasion, the king will definitely need their power-”

“That’s why I have to change things!”

All three of them stopped. Even Am, when she realized those words had flown out of her own mouth. She put a hand over it, glancing quickly at Luna and Tokoha, and then back down.

“That’s why...?” Tokoha turned completely, the casual, conversational tone gone. “Am, what do you mean?” Am took a step back. She didn’t want to talk about this. She couldn’t... there was no way the younger sister of a royal guard would listen to her.

“Am...” Luna now, too, was stepping closer to her, “Is- is there something bad going on back at the cloister?”

She didn’t want to say it. Not to Luna, who had worked so hard and thought of that place as a home.

But Luna reached over to take her free hand, then, and was looking at her the same way she always did after nightmares. Am thought again about what she’d said last night. It was too late, she realized with something like relief. If Luna was going to follow her whether she said anything or not... then there really wasn’t anything to protect by keeping her silence. And she’d held everything back for so long. Swallowed it all down, over and over. For years.

“...My power was discovered when I was little,” Am finally said, pulling her hand away from Luna and keeping her eyes down, “I... always liked to sing, and a teacher gave me a spellsong to try. As a kind of joke, probably. But when it worked, word started getting around, and eventually the king sent a scout to investigate.” She wished her parents had kept it quiet... no, she wished she’d been smart enough to never sing again when she felt the first sparks of power crackle in her throat. Songstresses were supposedly rare, but she wondered how many there were who just had enough sense to keep their mouths shut when they had the chance.

Am shook her head, and continued, “He wanted to take me to the capital’s cloister immediately to start my training, but my parents refused. We lived near the border, they didn’t want me raised so far away. But the scout didn’t give up. He pestered them every day, for weeks, but no matter what he offered they turned him away every time. Until suddenly, he stopped, and it seemed like everything would go back to normal...” Her voice broke, and she stopped. Waited until the pressure in her throat subsided, and her eyes felt dry again. “Then... then there was a fire. I was... I was out visiting a friend, but my parents... they were both inside.” She looked directly at Tokoha. “And the very next day, the scout returned and took me with him.”

Now Tokoha understood what she was saying. Now, the horror seeped into her eyes, as she asked, “And you... you think the king ordered that?”

“I don’t know for sure,” Am had to admit, “But I’ve asked the others in the cloister and... there’s similar stories. Kids whose parents just wanted to keep them close, who wound up with nowhere else to go. And even the ones who came voluntarily...” She turned to Luna now, and asked, “How long has it been since you heard from your parents? When was their last letter?”

Am already knew the answer, of course. Luna always told her whenever she got word from them. But Tokoha was the one who needed to hear it. Luna dropped her eyes, lacing her fingers together. “...I don’t know, exactly, but... months, at least.”

“And the last time they tried to visit?”

“Over a year now,” she admitted, hands clasped together so tightly her knuckles were turning white. It was something Am knew was painful for her, and she hated to use it like this. But it was the only way to prove her point, to both of them.

Am looked back at Tokoha, who was still shocked into silence. “It’s always like that, eventually. There isn’t a single songstress who’s been there more than a few years that still has regular contact with their families. It can’t all just be a coincidence. We’re being isolated on purpose, so we lose any reason to leave, any other place for themselves.” She felt her voice shaking, but it wasn’t with grief or hesitance now. Only deep, vicious anger. “And the king gets to use our powers however he wants, and no one can interfere. This isn’t something we can just fix by asking nicely, he _needs_ to be stopped.”

“You’re right,” Tokoha said, immediately and with conviction, stunning Am out of the rest of her speech, “If what you said is true, he’s been doing something unforgivable. Even a king can’t be allowed to get away with that. But...” _Of course_ , Am thought, _of course there’s a ‘but’_. “How will destroying the kingdom’s main defense fix that? If there’s an invasion, the people who’re most likely gonna get hurt will be normal citizens, not the royal family. They have resources - if they have to, they can just run.”

“Myoujin promised me,” Am said, like that could stop Tokoha’s points from settling inside her, “He said if I did this, he’d make sure the songstresses were all freed from this kingdom. He swore-”

“ _Myoujin_ told you to do this?” Tokoha stepped closer, putting her hands on Am’s shoulders and the panic in her eyes was, again, too honest for Am’s cynicism to parry, “Am, please listen to me. You can’t trust that man.”

That was a surprise. “You know him?” The name had been unfamiliar when the first letter appeared before her, and holed up in the cloister as she was, Am had little opportunity to uncover much more than what information the man volunteered to her.

“Not... exactly. But I know of him.” Now it was Tokoha’s turn to darken with anger and disgust. “I know he’s done terrible things, trying to get at Chrono, and he’s hurt a lot of people. He’s ruthless and only cares about his own plans, I’m sure he’s just using you!”

“Maybe I don’t care!” Am finally snapped, knocking Tokoha’s hands away, “If I can at least get something I want out of it, it doesn’t matter! Everyone’s trying to use me anyway, they always have!”

Tokoha blinked, and after a few moments just asked, “Do you really think that?”

She felt very aware of Luna’s presence then, just out of sight, but didn’t move. There was no way she was going to take her eyes off Tokoha right now. She refused to back down here.

“...Am,” Tokoha finally said, taking a step closer to her, “I promise you, I won’t let what’s happening to the songstresses go unchecked. Chrono, Shion, and I will all do whatever we can to figure out who’s responsible for what happened to your parents, and everything else, and make sure they pay for it. No matter who it is. I’ll tell Mamoru too, and-”

Am jerked back. “Have you lost your mind? I’ll be arrested in minutes.”

“You won’t,” she said, as if it were inarguable. “Mamoru’s in the best position to investigate. If I tell him what we think is going on, I’m sure he’ll help.” Tokoha smiled, then. “My brother, and my friends... those are the kinds of people I trust. People who I know will do anything to help those we care about. That’s why I know they’ll help you too, if you let us.”

Tokoha took one of her hands then, and Am couldn’t find it in her to pull away. A part of her knew Tokoha was right. There was no way a war would be a simple or easy solution. Could she trust Myoujin not to hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it? To not take any parents from their children? Maybe not... but he _had_ promised her that he’d change the world, and she believed him about that at least.

What about Tokoha? She tried to hold the older girl’s gaze. It didn’t feel deceitful, but even if Tokoha honestly believed what she was saying, what about the others she planned to involve? She was asking Am to place her faith in a boy with no known past and only talent to his name, a member of the nobility who probably already suspected her, and one of the king’s own personal guard.

It wasn’t possible. Tokoha was too optimistic. She was asking too much of her. How could Am come all this way, get this close, and then throw away the only sure plan she had?

...But it wasn’t just her who was involved here.

Am made herself turn and look at Luna. Her partner.  Not asking anything of her. Not trying to convince her. Even though Luna was a good person. She was gentle and kind. There was no way she wanted to hurt anyone, let alone destroy anything on the scale of Am’s plan. And she still...

“I’m sorry,” Luna said, softly, “This whole time, you’ve been worrying, and I didn’t know anything like that was happening... I had no idea at all.” Am’s chest tightened, and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from telling Luna not to apologize. It wasn’t her fault. But Luna still took Am’s hand again, squeezing it in both of her own. “But I know now. And I’ll help you fix things, Am. Whatever it takes.”

She looked so sure. So determined. That should make it easier, shouldn’t it? If Luna really was willing, if Tokoha wasn’t going to stand in her way, then there wasn’t anything stopping her.

There wasn’t... but looking at the two of them right now, she felt herself shake. It was all she could do not to hold onto both of them as tightly as she could.

 

* * *

 

It was windy at the top of the mountain. The robes Am was wearing may as well have been sheets of paper for all the good they did. Even though it was nearly summer, the chill cut right through. From the site of the ritual, she could see for miles. Mostly forests and mountain ranges, but in the distance there were towns as well. People living in them.

Then Luna squeezed her hand, startling Am out of her thoughts. “It’s okay,” Luna said, smiling calmly, “We’re in this together.”

“...That’s right,” Am said, “Together.” Luna’s eyes widened with surprise at the response, before she started to beam. She looked back at Tokoha, who was standing just outside the edge of the circle, and smiled at her too. At their knight. Tokoha raised a hand, but came no closer. She simply stood guard. Was she as nervous as Am felt? If she was, she hid it well.

Slowly, Am took a breath, and stepped into her place in the circle. Luna followed suit, and clasped both of Am’s hands in her own firmly. The wind was quickly sapping the heat from their skin, but even still Am felt warmth between them. Despite all her own pain and anger and even fear... this, she could trust.

This, she wanted to repay.

With one more glance at Tokoha, at her confident eyes and honest smile, Am straightened herself. Looked into Luna’s eyes and felt their breathing synchronize. And in the thin air, their voices rang out in perfect harmony, as the two of them began to sing.


End file.
